Protectorate Tripod
"Night, the mother of fear and mystery." :- H.G. Wells, War of the Worlds Tactical Analysis *'The Martians are here!': The Protectorate Tripod is a towering, massive, three legged walker that dwarfs most other vehicles. Armed with powerful Fractal Rays, Tripods can waste foes they encounter on the battlefield. *'Cough, Cough...Argh!': In addition to the Fractal Rays, Tripods have launchers that disperse tubular canisters filled with deadly "Black Gas". These tubes release copious amounts of Black Gas, which envelops an area in a thick black fog, making it impossible to see inside. The chemical composition of this gas is unknown, but what is known is that any unprotected person who finds themselves inside a cloud of Black Gas is as good as dead. *'War of the Worlds': Hopefully, you will never encounter one of these things on the battlefield. Tripods house Protectorate Command Node A.I.s, so if you do see one, that means that a massive horde of Protectorate robots is somewhere nearby. *'They aren't invincible': Ultimately, however, Protectorate Tripods can still be destroyed. These things should be made your priority target. While it remains, you can be sure the Protectorate will continue to pour resources into the battle. However, if you do manage to topple one of these things, Protectorate forces will be forced to retreat, as destruction of the Tripod will knock out communications between the Protectorate Command Node and its forces, at least temporarily. Operational History Signal Received Preparing for Transit to Surface Analyzing audio-visual transmissions, converting to most-common lingua... done Uploading Simulation: Arrival Simulation: Start "... In One World News, countries across the world were stunned as dark objects of unknown origin landed in various nations, causing a number of small earthquakes around the world, particularly around the Antarctic regions. Thankfully, however, human loss of life was minimal, and the crashes were far from most inhabited regions. Top scientists have warned civilians not to attempt to visit any crash sites, and current theories seem to indicate they originated from Mars. In other news, the American Uprising has been quelled today..." Simulation: 10% "... One World News, reporting on the update of the strange alien objects... They are unlike any nation's space equipment on Earth, and a man in the Ukrainian Soviet Socialist Republic spoke out in a public speech today that these represented '"The Coming of the Messiah". Scientists are divided on whether they are alien craft, loose Martian rocks, or merely the remains of a comet or some other object. Meanwhile, a few rogue pseudoscientists argued in an international conference that the earthquakes reported earlier were not, in fact, caused by the objects hitting the earth, but were laughed out of the building. In other news, Disney's animation company has announced plans to release a new film for public view, called "The ..." Simulation: 20% "... One World News here again! A particularly large object that crashed into the Atlantic Ocean today gave off a sound signal of unidentifiable nature; scientists are puzzled over its unclear nature, giving it the nickname of ''"bloop" from its sped-up sound. Whatever it is, a probe was sent down to find it, and should report back within a week or so. The same scientists laughed out of last week's international conference have released a public statement to the deaf ears of the scientific community, claiming that the earthquakes were caused by strange machinery under the earth, and that the objects, now thought by some to be alien transports, were merely diversions. In other news, Premier Davidova today stood in front of the Berlin Wall and shouted for the Allies to end the division and give Germany fully to the Soviets. From a recording of the event: "Field Marshal Bingham, TEAR DOWN THIS WALL!..."' '''Simulation: 30% "... One World News, reporting live... Crash sites seem a focal point for increased hostile activity, as teams across the globe have been found slaughtered and the objects found hollow, prompting rumours that they were alien landing craft of some sort. The probe sent down to the Atlantic object malfunctioned of some unknown engineering problem, but the scientists believe they can have another one down there in several days. The pseudoscientists from earlier have now disappeared, after making public the fact that they would descend into the supposed "underground tunnels" unveiled by the quakes and reveal the truth. Any information should be reported to One World News. In other news, malfunctions in space as part of the Athena Network came down, and the Chinese Star Fleet reportedly ''"vanished", leaving many of their kin stuck on Earth..."'' Simulation: 40% "... Armies flooding out of the sea! Reported outbreaks of robots and monsters, all over: Allied, Soviet, Chinese areas under siege!... The Assault Destroyer ANV Wells is leading the defence of Britain from an amphibious attack... Soviets are in an uproar as Ukraine's entire population killed by some strange ''"thing"... Empire reporting widespread power shortages... Satellite City destroyed after Satellite deorbited itself into the city...Sites of quakes and now thought spaceship crashes seem to be the focal points of the robot monster sightings..."'' Simulation: 50% "... Attack reports flooding in from all over the globe... San Fransisco under siege by flying screaming airplanes, streets running red... Soviets losing almost all of Siberia, outlying states decimated by horrific being... Empire desperately defending home islands from assault... British RAF picked off by suicide fighters... Leading the robot armies are enormous '''Tripods', monstrosities standing taller than even the Chinese War Walkers....Allied officials claiming these are aliens, true identity unknown...."'' Simulation: 60% "... All contact with Australia lost... Britain facing land invasion... Soviet Union offering Mir as international refugee bay... West Coast of United States overwhelmed by sheer weight of numbers... Tanya, Natasha, and Mingxia found dead of identical attacks... Reported Tripod use of ''"fractal rays" thought possible... ANV Wells destroyed by incredible numbers..."'' Simulation: 70% "Africa is lost... Middle Europe is lost... Alaska, Hawaii, Half of US lost... Japanese Islands lost... Massive Evacuation Centre overwhelmed by Tripods, thousands dead of ''"Black Gas"... Yuriko's death scream shatters much of Southeast Asia... Greenland Lost... Syndicate collapses with international markets... Lovecraftian Horror rampages through Leningrad..."'' Simulation: 80% "... Mir station... downed... All contact with America... lost... Russia... lost... own country... sieged... Britain... lost... nearly... lost... Mir station... destroyed... Chinese... launch... nuclear stockpile... Black Gas... spreading... abandon... all... hope... nobody... left... it was the spaceships... the spaceships... the spaceships..." Simulation: 90% "They... aren't... affected... by nuclear weapons... they... close... in... night... comes... night... comes... nobody... left... night... comes... last... man... on... Earth... die... soon.......... this... is... Paddy... Bates... of... Sealand... One... World... News... night... closes... on... humanity... goodnight..." Simulation: 100% Stop Simulation: Arrival Chance of Simulation Accuracy: 93% Prepare for entry onto surface of planet Category:Units Category:VIPs